


so if you're gonna lie (do it in my bed)

by littlemousejelly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Strap-Ons, Strapping, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemousejelly/pseuds/littlemousejelly
Summary: PWP. Three times Lena lets Kara lie to her about her identity just to have her for the night, and one time Kara stops lying.





	so if you're gonna lie (do it in my bed)

**Author's Note:**

> Fletcher dropped "If You're Gonna Lie" and I had to do this.
> 
> Full disclosure, I haven't watched an episode of Supergirl since like, season 2.
> 
> SUPERCORP ENDGAME
> 
> twitter: @mousejelly, @squishy_mouse (18+)  
> tumblr: @littlemousejelly

The first time it happens, Lena still hasn't completely put the pieces together, maybe hasn't wanted to put them together.

It's after her first argument with Kara. Which wasn't even over anything important, just-- Kara is so _good_ , and oddly over-protective considering the fact that Lena has had much more self-defense training and can _handle_ herself in bad situations Kara has never had to get through.

(Which is a wonderful thing; Lena never wants Kara to have to ever go through the things she has, but--)

Anyway, it's after their first argument and she said things and Kara said things and the gist was that both of them were miffed that they thought they could protect each other better than the other.

Kara stalks out of her office with a distractingly attractive, angry flush on her cheeks and they don't do their customary, Friday night movie and takeout that night. She still texts Lena a, _I'm still mad at you, but please try not to work too hard tonight and get home at a decent hour_ , later that night though, and Lena replies with, _No promises, but I'll do my best_ , and she knows that they'll be okay.

Lena doesn't get home at a decent hour.

It's well past midnight by the time she's stepping off the elevator into her penthouse, heels in hand and desperately aching for a shower and wine, possibly at the same time.

She leaves her heels by the door and makes her way slowly to the wet bar (the repurposed kitchen island) and pours herself a healthy glass of red that she nearly finishes in one go.

Lena refills her glass and plops onto a barstool with a heavy sigh. She takes a few more sips of wine before her eyes slip closed and she almost dozes off when she hears a light tapping on the glass of her balcony door.

Lena's eyes open.

When she spins around, Supergirl is there, looking at once serious and sheepish. Lena drinks her in for a long moment, admiring the windswept waves of her hair and her broad shoulders and the cut of her jaw and the swell of her biceps and-- okay... she skipped dinner and maybe the wine was hitting her.

"It's open," she says quietly, and Supergirl nods and slips in.

"Um," Supergirl starts eloquently, standing just inside the balcony doors and knotting her hands together in front of her. Lena feels something familiar about it tickling at the back of her brain, but she's tired and buzzed and it's probably not important.

"I heard you and Kara got into an argument today," Supergirl says.

Lena frowns and nods, the motion feeling exaggerated by her tipsiness.

"She wanted me to make sure you got home safe, and I see that you have so… I'm just gonna go."

Lena doesn't even realize she's made her way over to Supergirl, doesn't even know why she's about to do what she's going to do.

Lena runs her fingers gently over the crest of the House of Zor-El and looks up into the inquisitive blue, blue eyes of the Girl of Steel and--

\--she kisses her.

It's chaste, as first kisses tend to be, but Supergirl's lips are soft and warm and Lena thinks she could probably keep kissing her forever. Supergirl makes a surprised noise against Lena's mouth, but it only takes a second before she responds, tilting her head to get a better angle and grabbing her waist. When Lena sighs, head spinning from a combination of wine and the softness of Supergirl's lips, Supergirl licks into her mouth and Lena can't help the moan that bubbles out of her.

As if the sound of her voice shatters the spell, Supergirl jolts away, eyes wide and fists clenched at her side as she presses her lips together.

"Shoot," she says. And Lena looks at her, mind fuzzy but just touching on something she doesn't want to believe.

"Lena, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have--" Lena surges forward and cuts Supergirl off with another kiss. Her name, tumbling from those lips with that voice, shakes Lena to her core. She knows, knows, knows but doesn't want to acknowledge it. She can't.

So she kisses… Supergirl. Open-mouthed, gasping, desperate.

And Supergirl takes what she offers. She closes the distance between them, slips a strong thigh between her legs, pushes her back until she's pressed to the kitchen island.

"Lena," Supergirl murmurs against her lips, hands skimming along her sides from her hips to just under the curve of her breasts.

Lena can't help the way her body comes alive under Supergirl's warm hands. She whines, clutching at her broad shoulders and pressing closer to Supergirl, wanting to feel her hands on her skin.

Supergirl lets out a shaky breath and kisses along Lena's jaw to her ear. Her hands fiddle at the waist of Lena's pencil skirt, thumbs dipping past the band but clearly uncertain whether she's allowed to keep going.

"Supergirl, please," Lena implores, voice low and rough.

Supergirl shudders against her and untucks Lena's blouse, sucks Lena's earlobe into her mouth. Lena can hear the tiny breathy moans Supergirl makes as she licks hot and wet at her ear. Her thigh presses up and against her and Lena's shocked to find that she's embarrassingly turned on, embarrassingly close for having only been kissed.

Supergirl slides her hands up under the blouse, rucking it up with the motion, and the feeling of Supergirl finally, finally touching her without clothing in the way makes Lena shake so hard she's worried she's about to come apart into a million pieces.

Supergirl notices her shaking, obviously, and immediately stills, pulling away just enough to make eye contact with Lena. "Is… is this okay?"

Lena doesn't trust herself to speak, those eyes looking at her in this context, those hands touching her like this. She bites at her lower lip and nods almost frantically.

Supergirl's eyes dart down to her mouth, down to where her teeth press indents into her lip and that attractive flush Lena knows so well rises to her cheeks. She continues stroking at her side with one hand, but with an intent look on her face, lifts the other to press a thumb gently but firmly under Lena's lip to pull it away from her teeth. She lets out a helpless little noise and kisses Lena again, running her tongue over her bottom lip and tugging at it with her own teeth.

Lena whimpers and melts. She's grinding against Supergirl's muscled thigh at this point, probably getting her wetness all over her tights, but she can't bring herself to care. Supergirl hasn't even touched her properly yet but Lena still feels like she's ready to combust.

Supergirl pulls away from the kiss, breathing hard. both of her hands are back under Lena's shirt, thumbs tracing across the underwire of Lena's bra.

"I want to-- can I--" Supergirl stammers, a frustrated look growing on her face as her words trip out.

Lena pulls her blouse off and reaches back to undo her bra without preamble, discarding both on the floor.

Supergirl grows increasingly slack-jawed the more skin Lena reveals. The flush is back on her cheeks and it's almost comical how she appears to be trying to keep her eyes above chest level despite the fact that her tongue was just in Lena's mouth and Lena is currently grinding all over her thigh.

"Touch me," Lena commands, surprising herself with how steady, albeit throaty, her voice sounds.

Supergirl makes a weird _meep_ sound, but then she's lunging forward to suck a mark onto one breast and greedily palm at the other. Lena throws her head back with a pleased noise and arches while she rides Supergirl's thigh, pushing her breasts further into Supergirl's face.

"Oh heck," Lena hears. And suddenly there's a hot mouth on her nipple, a tongue flicking deliciously across the aching bud before the sharp, pleasurable pain of teeth nipping and--

Lena comes abruptly with a shocked gasp, hips stuttering and arms wrapping around Supergirl's head to press it harder against her chest.

Distantly, as she feels more than hears Supergirl moaning from where she's buried between her breasts, she thinks about how thankful she is that Supergirl is Supergirl and probably can't die from titty-induced asphyxiation. She blames the wine and orgasm brain for the giggle that slips out of her at the thought of the field day the media would have with that.

_Death by Breast: Luthor Facing Jail Time for Brutal Booby Trap Murder of Super_

_Does Supergirl is Supergay? A Speculative Analysis of How Supergirl Suffocated on Lena Luthor's Breasts_

_Girl of Steel Dies Tragically After Allergic Reaction to Melons_

Lena lets her arms drop, but Supergirl seems content to stay where she is, so she runs her fingers through Supergirl's hair.

Supergirl hums happily and places one last kiss to each of Lena's breasts before looking up at her.

"Thank you," Lena says, relieved that the high of her orgasm is keeping her from feeling embarrassed both by how she'd thrown herself at National City's protector, and by just how quickly she'd come. "I needed that."

A grin stretches across Supergirl's face and Lena feels her stomach twist because now that she's come, she can't distract herself, she can't avoid it. She _knows_ that grin.

Supergirl extricates herself and salutes goofily. "Anytime. I'm happy to be of service." She stops, reddens. "I mean, not that that's a service I provide for all of National City. I just-- that was-- um."

Lena hates that her heart flutters as she listens to Supergirl fumble for the right thing to say, hates that she knows what she knows and probably isn't supposed to know. Hates that she and _Kara_ are fighting but… she just rode _Supergirl’s_ thigh to orgasm.

"You're fine, darling. I know what you meant." Lena picks her clothes up off the floor and holds them to her chest, tries to smile at Supergirl but knows it's not reaching her eyes.

Supergirl must notice the way Lena's closing in on herself because she straightens into her classic Supergirl power pose and clears her throat.

"Right. Well. It's late and I really only wanted to make sure you made it home safely." Her eyes widen in poorly-disguised panic as she realizes how that sounds. "For Kara," she amends, backing up towards the balcony, "who… also wanted to know." She pauses and blushes, throws a thumb over her shoulder towards the inky black sky. "Okay, I'm just… I'm actually gonna go now."

And before Lena can say anything else, Supergirl is gone, the open balcony doors the only indication that she was ever even there.

\---

Lena doesn't see Kara in person for a week after her encounter with Supergirl, but she drops by the next Friday with Big Belly Burger and an apology for being swamped at work. They regale each other about the week they've had and everything seems like it's back to normal.

If Lena stretches with her arms behind her back and catches Kara going a little glassy-eyed as she stares at the pull of her blouse, she doesn't mention it.

\---

The next time it happens, it's after Lena could have sworn Kara was going to come clean. She's just blown several men off their feet, and not in the dirty way. Actually, literally, used air from her lungs to knock them over.

Kara turns to look at her, works her mouth a couple times, and cops out. "I forgot to take my allergy medicine today," she says, and then they're running for their lives.

When they get away and Lena has time to think about it, she's a little hurt and a lot infuriated.

Why doesn't Kara just _tell_ her?

Does she not trust her? Is she afraid that Lena will live up to her Luthor name and drop everything they've built together? Does Kara think her unworthy of knowing?

Okay, so maybe she isn’t just a _little_ hurt.

She goes home and tries to drown her feelings with alcohol, but come a few minutes past midnight, Supergirl shows up on her balcony again.

Lena levels a glare at her that probably barely even crosses the threshold of "mean-looking." She's not tipsy enough to forget that she's angry at Kara, but _is_ tipsy enough to forget why it was even important. So she sighs and wipes the frown off her face, settling into a more neutral look as she crooks her finger to beckon Supergirl in.

Something dark flashes in Supergirl's eyes for the briefest of moments, but then she's inside and trying hard to appear casual as she leans against the balcony door frame a few feet away from where Lena's lounging on the couch.

"Hi, Lena," she starts, looking anywhere but directly at her. "I'm glad you're safe. Um, Kara wanted me to check in on you after today's incident so--"

Lena's out of her seat before Supergirl has gotten halfway through her little spiel, a finger pressing to her lips to stop her from continuing. She wishes she were a little more sober so she could properly appreciate having Supergirl's lips under her hand.

Supergirl shuts her mouth and Lena feels tingles run down her back from the way her lips brush against her finger.

Supergirl must pick up on the slight hitch in her breath because seconds later, she's running her tongue up the length of Lena's finger and sucking it into her mouth when she's not rebuffed.

"Shit," Lena breathes, unable to tear her eyes away from the way Supergirl looks sucking on her finger. She's doing this thing with her tongue that makes Lena shiver when she thinks about how _good_ it would feel elsewhere.

Lena's breathing hard by the time Supergirl relinquishes her finger, and she almost slams their teeth together in her eagerness to kiss her. Just like the first time, Lena's brain turns to mush when she feels Supergirl's lips against hers. They're just _so_ _soft_ and Supergirl kisses _so_ _well_. She's firm but gentle and her _tongue_. Oh, but she wants that tongue everywhere.

As if Supergirl can read her mind, she begins to press wet, open-mouthed kisses down her neck, lingering at the juncture of neck and shoulder and almost idly running her lips over it. One thumb strokes gentle circles over her hip while the other fiddles with the top button of Lena's blouse, not quite undoing it.

"Can I touch you?" Supergirl murmurs against her shoulder, lips brushing her skin with every word.

" _God,_   _yes_ , _please_."

Supergirl quickly unbuttons her shirt, but then stops dead when she sees Lena's bra.

It's… a lacy number that Lena forget she wore today, a dark, royal navy with patterning as delicate as spiderwebs. Her nipples are visible through the lace and Supergirl swallows visibly when Lena sucks in an anxious breath.

"Oh," Supergirl breathes.

Lena giggles nervously. "Is that a good 'oh?'"

Supergirl's eyes dart up to meet Lena's, down to her lips, down to her breasts, then back up. "Yeah," she whispers, mouth dry. She clears her throat and tries again. "Yeah, definitely a good 'oh.'"

A little rumbling growl is all the warning Lena gets before Supergirl is pressing forward and mouthing at her breast through the bra. Lena's breath hitches and stutters out in a quiet whine.

"So beautiful," Supergirl mumbles, mouth still almost wholly occupied, and nearly too quiet for Lena to hear. She does hear, though, and feels heat and pleasure race up her spine at the praise.

Supergirl laves her tongue across the fabric just over her nipple and Lena gasps.

"If you like this bra, you're gonna have to take it off in the next few seconds or I'm gonna rip it," Supergirl says lowly.

Lena feels her arousal kick up ten notches and whimpers, hurrying to comply.

Supergirl's eyes are dark and her cheeks are flushed as she watches Lena shrug out of her top and unhook her bra. Her mouth is immediately back on Lena's breast before the bra even hits the ground.

Lena arches and her hips buck, searching for contact.

Supergirl, infuriatingly, doesn't give it to her.

"Wait," she murmurs, before sucking the nipple of one breast into her mouth and running the pad of her thumb over Lena's other nipple.

Lena is helpless to resist, hips rolling against nothing as Supergirl takes her time appreciating her breasts with lips, teeth, and tongue. She keeps doing this mind-numbing thing where she nips and tugs at Lena's nipple with her teeth before licking up in a heavy stroke and sucking it into her mouth. She rolls her tongue, presses up with the flat of it like she's trying to melt chocolate with the wet heat of her mouth and just-- _ugh,_ everything Supergirl does to her feels so _good_.

By the time Supergirl finally lifts her head, Lena's sure her underwear is absolutely soaked and she's a shivering, whining mess. "Please," she gasps in a voice so breathy and high that she almost doesn't recognize it as her own. " _P_ _lease_ , Supergirl."

Supergirl finishes the mark she was sucking and looks up at her. "Please what, Lena? What do you want me to do?"

" _God--_ "

"Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

Lena licks out at her lips, cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Anything you want, Lena," Supergirl says, and Lena breaks.

"I want you on your knees." It spills out of her on the end of a rushed exhale before she can really even stop to think about.

The smile that stretches across Supergirl's face is predatory and startling in its hunger, miles away from the sweet, shy looks Lena's used to seeing. "Gladly," Supergirl rasps out, and then she's dropping to her knees and pushing Lena's skirt up so it's bunched around her waist and dragging her ruined underwear down and-- _Oh_.

Supergirl's breath is hot, hot, hot against her. When she licks directly through her wetness, Lena cries out and her legs threaten to buckle.

Supergirl grunts and, without any indication that Lena's weight means anything to her, braces a hand against her lower back and lifts her up so that she's perched on Supergirl's broad shoulders with her legs slung over her back. Lena barely has time to let out a squeak of surprise at the sudden change in position before Supergirl leans forward to seal her lips around her clit and suck like maybe she was a vacuum in a past life.

If she were still standing, Lena would have definitely collapsed, and the small part of her that's still capable of coherent thought is thankful for Supergirl's forward thinking.The rest of her mind has gone completely stupid.

Paralyzing bolts of pleasure keep zipping through her with every flick of Supergirl's talented tongue and Lena distantly hears herself whining breathily. Her hips are jerking erratically as she tries at once to get closer to Supergirl's mouth and pull away from the sensations that are almost too much. But Supergirl holds her fast and just--

\--it's so _fucking_ much and so _fucking_ good.

Lena's babbling and she knows she'd be embarrassed if she had the mind to understand herself, but Supergirl is between her legs, on her knees, with her mouth on her clit and _fuck._ Lena's so close, she's so, _so close._

She must have said it out loud because Supergirl pulls just the slightest bit away from her and mumbles something against her thigh, kisses her there, and goes back to making magic with her tongue.

 _What,_ Lena thinks, and focuses as hard as she can while on the precipice of coming to actually open her mouth and ask. She does it though, manages somehow.

Supergirl looks up at her, flush high on her cheeks, the blue of her eyes swallowed almost completely by the black of her blown pupils.

"Come for me. I want you to come for me, baby."

And, _god._ The _petname_.

The familiarity of Supergirl's eyes is suddenly too much and Lena slams her own closed, fists her hands desperately into Supergirl's hair and mashes herself against Supergirl's mouth, rides her face as best she can from this angle. _Come for me. I want you to come for me, baby_ echoes in her head and Supergirl is sucking on her clit in earnest again, her moans sending vibrations all through her body and Lena's legs are shaking uncontrollably and just. God. _Fuck._

Lena comes so hard she thinks maybe she blacks out for a good couple of seconds.

It's not like Lena hasn't been eaten out before, but her exes had never been so… enthusiastic. Nor as talented.

And none of them were Supergirl.

When Lena's actually aware of her physical form again, Supergirl is still between her legs. She's there, keeping her upright with a big, warm hand on her lower back and flicking her tongue out in little kitten licks to work her through her aftershocks.

Lena sighs happily, rolls her hips forward to brush her clit against Supergirl's tongue, just for an extra burst of residual pleasure.

"Supergirl, I-- that was--" Lena blanks, not sure what it was that that was. She thinks for a bit, tries to rub two brain cells together after her mindblowing orgasm. "Last time you were so shy, but you almost seemed like a different person tonight."

Supergirl stiffens. Gently settles Lena back on the ground, holding her just under the elbow to make sure she's okay to stand on her wobbly, post-orgasm legs.

"What? Haha," Supergirl responds eloquently. She reaches up to her face then quickly snaps her hand back down to her side. "I'm just little ol' me." She throws Lena a weak smile and swings an arm across her body into a thumbs-up.

She's so dumb.

Lena arches an eyebrow before wiggling back into her top and tugging her skirt down.

Supergirl blushes and swallows hard. She nibbles at her lip and a little squiggle forms between her eyebrows before she opens her mouth to respond. "I mean, okay. Last time I just, never imagined I'd get to touch you like that, so I was really, really nervous. But this time I knew what to expect-- not that I was expecting this! Hoping, maybe, but, um… okay, so, I didn't mean to say that part out loud." Supergirl buries her face in her hands. She's so red she could be a stop sign wearing a Supergirl costume. She also looks like she wishes she could just Mach 7 herself through the roof of Lena's penthouse.

Lena takes pity on her. "Supergirl, it's okay. You don't have to explain yourself to me, I was just making an observation."

Supergirl peeks out at her from between her long fingers.

Lena holds her breath, wonders how honest she should be, decides it couldn't hurt. "I liked it." Her cheeks feel like they're suddenly on fire.

Supergirl blinks, drops her hands, tries to bite her lip to stifle the slow smile stretching across her face, but all it does is draw Lena's attention to her straight white teeth and pretty pink lips. "Oh. Okay, cool."

"Yeah," Lena breathes out on a laugh. She's embarrassed now; it feels like they're teenagers feeling each other out and flirting for the first time. Except like, teenagers that have already felt each other up and fucked and-- huh, okay, that was a terrible simile.

She clears her throat and presses her palms to her still-warm cheeks. "So…" she begins, a mischievous smirk playing across her lips. "Does Kara tell you to get me off while you're checking in on me or is that just on the house?"

The blush that was fading from Supergirl's cheeks comes back in full force. She gapes at Lena for a good five seconds before she manages to respond. "Wh-- _No_ , of course not! Why _would_ she? That's just-- she _wouldn't!_ "

Lena scrunches her face up, trying--and failing--not to laugh at Supergirl's affronted panic. "I'm sorry, Supergirl," Lena says between giggles, "you blush so easily that I just couldn't help but tease you."

" _I_ blush easily? You should see yourself when I'm--" Supergirl cuts off abruptly and groans.

"When you're what?"

Supergirl looks at her. Like, really looks. Full-on, drags-her-eyes-over-her-whole-body looks. There's an unmistakably hungry look in her eyes again. "You should see yourself when I'm about to make you come."

Lena shivers. From the words, from the memory, from the way Supergirl is looking at her. "Oh."

"Yeah."

Lena wants to go again. Her body is reacting to the way Supergirl is just _l_ _ooking_ at her like she's something to be devoured. She wets her lips, watching the way it draws Supergirl's eyes to her mouth like moth to a flame.

Supergirl bites her lip, steps closer and closer until Lena's back is up against the wall, steps closer still until the length of her body is pressed warm, _s_ _o warm_ , against Lena's.

Lena whines at how good it feels, but still aches with the need to have Supergirl closer.

Supergirl seems just as affected. She's breathing hard and running her hands all over Lena's body. She leans down and brushes her lips gently against Lena's.

Lena lets out a little noise of content and Supergirl takes the opportunity to run her soft tongue slowly across Lena's lower lip.

Lena gasps and slips her hands into Supergirl's hair, keeping her right where she is so she can tease every sensitive part of Lena's mouth with her wet tongue. She feels a moan spilling out of her and doesn't even try to stifle it. She slides her tongue against Supergirl’s and--

Supergirl's cellphone starts ringing.

Supergirl makes a noise of abject disappointment. One of her hands is fondling Lena's breast and the other is palming her ass and Lena wants to cry when Supergirl reluctantly steps away with a pained look on her face.

"Shoot. _Shoot,_ I'm sorry." Supergirl's voice is dripping with regret. "They wouldn't call if it wasn't an emergency."

"Of course," Lena says, trying to calm her racing pulse. "Go save the world, Supergirl."

Supergirl chuckles and winks at her. "Always."

\---

Supergirl saves the world, per usual, but she doesn't come back afterwards. Lena kinda hates that a part of her was hoping that she would and finish what she'd started before she left. She's getting much too attached and she knows it.

So, she does the reasonable, adult thing and throws herself into her work. She brings extra clothes to L Corp and sleeps on the couch in her office more often than not. When she does make it home, she stays away from the balcony and retreats into her room as soon as she gets in.

Sometimes Lena hears someone tapping at her windows on the nights she goes home, but blames it on the wind.

It's fine. She's _fine._

And if she spends most nights frantically masturbating until she passes out from exhaustion to memories of riding Supergirl's pretty face, or the fantasy of what might have happened next if they hadn't been interrupted last time, well.

No one but the wind needed to know, and she could probably stand to take a little sexual frustration.

\---

There is, eventually, a third time.

Lena and Supergirl decide to go to Stryker's Island to see if they can find anything that can help them defeat Lex. In spite of the fact that Supergirl knows how she tastes and how she sounds when she comes, they work together very well and there's surprisingly little awkwardness between them.

While Supergirl leaves to stop the prison riot armed with the kryptonite shield Lena had come up with, Lena works through Lex's diaries and finds his secret passage to the surveillance room.

She should have known anything to do with Lex would break her heart in some way, but she's still so hurt when it happens. Lena steps into the surveillance room and what she's already known is confirmed once again as she watches Supergirl change into Kara Danvers and back. Well, in truth it happens much too quickly for her to follow, but the fact is that Supergirl is there one second, Lena blinks, and then Supergirl is nowhere to be found and Kara Danvers is somehow at Stryker's Island.

She gives herself a moment to feel the hurt. Then she lets that hurt evolve into resignation before shoving all of those feelings into a box for another time. It's just as well that she does because, apparently, the moment Lena gave herself was longer than she thought it was. Supergirl is back and calling her name and she should respond now before she gets worried.

She probably still has unshed tears in her eyes when she turns around but Supergirl is focused on one screen in particular.

"We've got to get out of here," she says, panic rising in her voice.

And they do. Supergirl picks her up like she weighs nothing (Lena tries to ignore how that makes her feel all gooey inside) and they fly out of the prison and to safety just in the nick of time.

They're okay and Kara _is_ Supergirl, Supergirl _is_ Kara. _Ugh_.

She needs a drink.

Supergirl drops her off on the balcony of her penthouse and almost seems like she wants to stay, but instead cites needing to report back to the DEO. Lena thanks her and lets her go. Goes inside, showers, drinks half a bottle of wine, and retreats to her room.

She steps back out to grab a glass of water to put on her nightstand and, of _course_ , Supergirl is there on her balcony.

She looks embarrassed, caught lurking on Lena's balcony even though Lena hasn't let her in recently and they haven't touched each other in months.

Lena studies her, notes the distinctly Kara-nervousness in the set of her shoulders, sees that her fingers twitch like she wants to fiddle with glasses that aren't on her face. She's a fucking liar and Lena should hate her for it, should tell her to get the hell off her balcony, but--

"Come here," Lena says instead.

Supergirl jolts in surprise, and then it's like watching the sun fucking rise with the way a pretty smile blooms across her face, chasing away the shadow of uncertainty that hung there before. She practically floats in.

"Hi," she says in a tiny, cute voice when she's in front of Lena.

_Ugh._

"Come _here_ ," Lena repeats, then drags her closer by the waist, molds their bodies together, presses her mouth hungrily to Supergirl's.

She should _hate_ her, and some part of her does, but if this is the only way she can have Kara as Supergirl, she’ll take it. She’ll take it because, _god,_ she feels _so_ _good_.

Supergirl’s hands are warm on her hips, thumbs rubbing gentle circles over her hipbones while she presses soft kisses to Lena's mouth. She seems intent on going slow no matter how much tongue Lena slips her, but it's been months and Lena is angry and aching to be touched so that she can forget for just a little while.

The third time Supergirl turns a heated kiss into a soft, slow brush of lips, Lena loses her patience. She grabs Supergirl's hand and drags it up her body to her breast.

"Supergirl," Lena's voice is low and rough, "I need you to touch me like you mean it."

Supergirl's breath hitches when her words register and she stills for just a second before bursting into motion. She picks Lena up, big hands under her thighs, and steers them towards Lena's bedroom without direction.

Lena nuzzles kisses into Supergirl's neck as she's carried into her room, feeling a heady rush at the way Supergirl whines and her hands twitch against her thighs when she sucks at a particular point on her neck.

Supergirl sets her down on the bed, leans over her on all fours and Lena arches, rubbing herself against the hard muscle of Supergirl's torso. Her soft sleep shirt rides up and Supergirl runs her hands up under it, petting at her sides while Lena grinds against her, moaning softly.

"I think," Supergirl says, licking her lips, "I think I'd like to have my fingers inside you this time."

"Supergirl--"

"Do you want that? Would you like that?"

"Oh _god--_ "

"Would you like my fingers inside you? Filling you up?"

" _Ffffuck--_ " Lena's breathing so hard and trembling so badly she's not sure her body is oxygenating properly. " _Y_ _es, god,_ I want your fingers in me."

"Okay," Supergirl says, apparently altogether unaffected. "Good, because I've been thinking about just how nice you'd feel around my fingers and I really wanna see if it's as good as I imagined." And okay, so, maybe she isn't unaffected because her voice drops like an octave and she's got this dazed look on her face.

" _Yes_ , yeah yeah _yeah,_ " Lena breathes shakily, fingers clenching hard on the sheets as if that will somehow hold her together because _fuck_ , Supergirl hasn't touched her yet but she's talking _so dirty_. She's saying such dirty things and it's with the same mouth that has never uttered an expletive in all the time Lena has known her and it's _unbelievably_ _hot_.

Supergirl is easing her soaked sleepshorts off and her pupils are so blown and _god_ she needs to come back and kiss Lena right now or she's gonna end up with her head between Lena's legs again. (Lena wouldn't _complain_ about that considering how fucking good she is with her mouth, but she's already put the idea of fingers in Lena's mind and she _wants_ that _so bad_.)

Lena gets a hand in her soft hair and tugs, trying to get her to come back up and kiss her. Supergirl just groans and dips her head to press a hot, open-mouthed kiss right under her bellybutton. The wet slide of tongue against her skin has Lena's hips jerking.

" _Supergiiiirl…_ " she whines.

Supergirl perks up and begins nipping little kisses up her torso, eventually tugging Lena's shirt off when it gets in the way and leaving her naked from the waist up. She presses kisses along her breast, closer and closer to Lena's nipple before finally, _finally_ taking it into her mouth.

Lena arches, the feeling of Supergirl's tongue on her--flicking gently across her nipple, mouth hot and wet and _sucking_ \--makes her feel lightheaded, like she's floating above her body. She's floating and all she wants is Supergirl's long fingers inside her already but she's taking her sweet time and it's driving Lena a little crazy.

She grabs Supergirl's head, tugs upward insistently, and she gets it this time. Releases Lena's aching nipple and scoots up to kiss her hungrily, her whole body pressing Lena's into the mattress. She trails a hand down Lena's body, so lightly it almost tickles, makes goosebumps erupt over her heated skin.

When she finally cups a hand between Lena's legs, she wants to cry. When she swipes low with two fingers to drag through her wetness and up to rub at her clit, she almost comes from the sheer relief at being touched where she wants. But then Supergirl all but stops moving her hand, just lets her fingers rest on either side of her clit, barely stroking. Lena's just about to whine about it when--

"You're so _wet_ , Lena," Supergirl says, voice hoarse. "You're so wet for me and I--" she lets out a shuddering breath, "I just--" she can't seem to finish her thought and kisses her hard instead, resumes teasing between Lena's legs like she didn't stop, continues teasing even though Lena _knows_ she doesn't need it anymore.

This time Lena does whine, lifts her hips, tries to slide up while Supergirl's fingers stroke downwards to get her to go lower, hopes she'll take the hint and slip her fingers in--

Supergirl slides one long finger in and Lena starts shaking. It's so good, it feels so _good._

" _More,_ " she whimpers.

Supergirl starts trembling too, slowly pulls her finger out and pushes back in with two, pushes in and curls upward and Lena gasps because, _god, fuck_. It takes her a moment to realize Supergirl is talking.

"You feel so good, Lena. You feel so _warm_ around me, I-- and you're so wet, you're so _wet_ I bet you could take one more."

" _Fu_ _ck._ "

"Can you take one more? You wanna try one more finger?"

Lena honestly doesn't know if she can, but Supergirl is asking her, has been so careful and attentive, and her voice is so soothing. She knows that if she can't take it, Supergirl will stop, so.

" _Yeah_ ," she breathes, "Yes, please."

Supergirl pulls out again, slides three fingers through her wetness. Slowly, _slowly_ presses in.

It's-- _god_ , _the stretch_ , _it's--_ all Lena can do is twist her hands in the sheets again and pant and squirm as Supergirl steadily fills her up, slides her fingers in all the way to her knuckles.

She feels so full it's, she's having a hard time thinking.

Supergirl huffs out a breathless laugh. "You did it, baby. You took my fingers so well, look at you spread out so good for me."

_Fuck._

Is this allowed? Like, is Supergirl allowed to say things like that, voice warm like honey, when Kara trips over her own words and talks like she doesn't know what a sex is?

Supergirl slides her fingers almost all the way out and presses back in slow, slow, slow and Lena feels like she's gonna melt into a puddle of goo if she hasn't already. It isn't long before she's eagerly lifting her hips to take Supergirl's fingers, spreading her legs like it'll let her go deeper, whimpering every time Supergirl's palm presses against her swollen clit.

Supergirl is mumbling to herself, eyes darting from her face to her clenching cunt, a constant stream of _You look so good_ and _You're doing so well, baby_ and _Taking my fingers so well, Lena, Rao,_ spilling from her pretty lips and it's making Lena feel so, so hot. She wants to come, is so close she can almost taste it.

It's like Supergirl senses it in the way Lena's breathing gets more ragged, senses it from the way she's whining and squirming, because she pushes Lena's knee to her chest and spreads her wide and just-- thrusts in that much deeper. It's only a couple seconds more before Lena is coming hard all over her fingers, practically sobbing with pleasure as she clenches with Supergirl three fingers-deep.

Lena is still high on aftershocks when she feels Supergirl carefully pull out. She blearily opens her eyes and almost chokes on her tongue when she sees Supergirl sitting back on her heels, slipping her wet fingers into her mouth and rubbing herself through her suit. She's making these sweet little sounds around the fingers in her mouth and it's not long before she's letting out a breathy moan and shaking with her own orgasm and _shit_ , Lena's not gonna be able to stop thinking about Supergirl like this. Not gonna be able to stop thinking about _Kara_ like this.

_Fuck._

She lets her head drop and just, focuses on breathing for a long moment. Her room smells like sex and she can honestly feel herself getting turned on again from the smell of her own arousal and the memory of Supergirl touching herself.

"Hey," Supergirl says, voice quiet.

Lena props herself up on her elbows and looks at her where she's sitting at the end of the bed.

"Are you okay?"

Lena pauses to consider the question. She's just been fingerfucked to oblivion by her best friend's superheroine alter ego. Then she watched that same superheroine alter ego rub herself off while sucking her come off her fingers, so.

"Yeah"--Lena's voice comes out lower than she anticipates and Supergirl swallows, heat rising to her cheeks--"yeah, I'm very okay."

"Oh, great!"

"Are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah! I'm so good." Supergirl has a dopey smile on her face. It makes Lena wonder how floppy she gets after a proper orgasm at someone else's hands. How she'd look after Lena's had her way with her.

She wants to find out, but it doesn't feel right to do it when Supergirl is lying-- no, not lying, _hiding_ part of herself from Lena. It doesn't feel right when Supergirl is Kara Danvers, but not here and now. Not in her bed.

There's a cold feeling in her stomach and she can feel the hurt slipping out of its box. Supergirl can't be here anymore, it hurts too much.

"I don't mean to kick you out, Supergirl, but it's late and we still have work to do in the morning," she forces herself to say through lips that feel like they're going numb. "Evil never sleeps, but we have to if we want to catch them."

Supergirl nods, serious again. "Yes, of course. You're right." She stands up with an unreadable look on her face. "You're sure you're okay?"

Lena smiles stiffly, says _Mmhm, right as rain_ like a fucking idiot. Nobody their age says that. Maybe her brain doesn't want to work properly anymore because she's hurting so much.

Supergirl looks wholly unconvinced and Lena notices the flash of hurt that crosses her face before she quickly covers it with a neutral expression.

"Okay… well, um, good work out there today. I'll catch up with you later? Or, well, I'll have Kara catch up with you if anything comes up, I guess."

"Right. Sounds like a plan, Supergirl."

Supergirl studies her one last time, then leans forward to press a soft kiss to her cheek before exiting the room, closing the door behind herself.

Lena lays there in the dark, hurting, and doesn't sleep.

\---

They figure out where Lex is hiding.

Lena wants to take her bastard brother out herself but Kara, sweet Kara who doesn't know Lena knows her secret, keeps trying to convince Lena to stay put.

Lena eventually talks Kara into letting her fly them on her private jet (or Kara just resigns herself to the fact that Lena is not backing down on this) and soon they're on their merry way.

It's when she's sitting across from her that Lena realizes she can have a little fun while the plane flies them to their destination. She drops her voice, deliberately speaks in the lower register she suspects that Kara likes. She might not have superhearing but she grew up learning to read people and Kara is very affected by her voice. Her breath hitches and she stutters and can't maintain eye contact and stares at Lena's lips like they hold the secret to the universe.

Of course, the fun doesn't last and everything goes wrong and wronger. Lena sees Eve and remembers her betrayal and all she sees is red.

And when the warehouse goes up in flames, her heart stops. Because even though she _knows_ Kara is Supergirl, her heart still hasn't reconciled the idea of clumsy Kara Danvers being one and the same as virtually indestructible Supergirl and she can't-- she can't imagine her life without Kara and she feels herself falling apart.

But then Kara walks out unscathed and she remembers how to breathe. Holds her tight and feels whole again. Wants to cry with relief knowing that her best friend, the most important person in her life, is still here.

And that's when she realizes that she's for sure, one hundred percent, no doubt about it in love with Kara Danvers. Lena's so stupid in love with her. And oh, what an insidious love it is, sneaking in so quietly when her guard was down, filling all the cracks in her heart, becoming such an integral part of her that if she were no longer a part of Lena's life, if she couldn't accept Lena's love and broke away, Lena would be left completely shattered. Oh god, Lena can't do this. It _hurts._

So when Lena apologizes for chasing after the Eve clone and Kara tries to tell her she would have been fine, Lena can't take it. Kara can keep her secret. She has a secret of her own now and she has to protect both of them from herself.

\---

Lena steps out of her bedroom and isn't surprised to see Supergirl on her balcony leaning against the railing and looking out over National City.

She hears Lena of course, turns a little so that her side is against the balcony and gives her a little wave. She's got like, a little drawstring bag with her for some reason and looks… worried. Nervous.

Lena steps out onto the balcony with her, pulling her robe tighter to fend off the chill night air.

They stand there together, just admiring the lights of the city until Lena starts to shiver. Supergirl reaches out like she wants to pull Lena into her own body to warm her up, but then she lets her hand drop instead.

"I… Um, can I come in?" she asks, looking anywhere but at Lena.

Lena can't really find it in herself to say no, so she gestures for her to step inside, is honestly feeling her body react to Supergirl's presence.

(Especially at this time of night. Especially with the memories of how she touches her.)

They settle on the couch, sitting next to each other but with a good amount of space between them. Supergirl fiddles with her fingers for a bit, nibbles on her lip, before finally opening her mouth. "I… have something to tell you, Lena."

_Oh no._

Is it too late to fake an emergency?

"It's a part of me I've kept from you for a really long time and I _wanted_ to tell you but I just--"

Yup, it's too late.

"I _couldn't_ because you mean so much to me and this friendship means so much to me. I--"

Lena's shaking. She really doesn't think she can handle this right now. She loves Kara too fucking much. If Kara tells Lena her secret then she has to tell Kara hers and she _can't._ She can't lose the one woman who made her feel like she actually had a family. _Kara_ is her family.

"After I tell you... well, I just want you to know that I will always be here for you, no matter what, and that my feelings for you won't ever change. Um, my feelings of love. For you. But I understand if you no longer want anything to do with me once you know."

Supergirl is rambling and Lena's just--

Hold on, Lena's stuck. Did she just say she has feelings of love for her?

Supergirl pulls Kara's-- _her_ glasses out of the bag and slips them on her face. "I'm Kara Danvers and Kara Danvers is Supergirl."

Lena lets out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. " _Wow_ ," she breathes.

_My feelings of love. For you._

_I'm Kara Danvers and Kara Danvers is Supergirl._

Three sentences. Two secrets. One big, heart-pounding burst of hope.

"Lena." Kara's voice is small. Like she's afraid if she talks any louder she'll break something. "I'm sorry. I love you. I'm so, _so_ sorry."

"Kara," she says. There's a smile growing on her face that she can't stop and she can see the confusion on Kara's face. "Kara, I _know_. I _know_ you're Supergirl, I've just-- I didn't think you'd ever actually admit that to me, and I… didn't think you could ever love me back."

She presses her hands to her cheeks, can feel tears beading at the corner of her eyes. "I love you, Kara Danvers. I love you, Supergirl. God, I'm-- is this actually happening? I'm _so_ _happy_ right now, I don't think you have any idea--"

Kara's lips are suddenly on hers and she's kissing Lena like she never wants to stop. Lena tastes salt and hears Kara sniffle and realizes Kara's crying, but Lena's also crying and god, they're both so _dumb._

But they're okay. They're okay and _Kara loves her_.

Kara breaks away from the kiss and presses her forehead to Lena's, just pauses and breathes her in. And then she's giggling--bright and beautiful and _hers--_ and picking Lena up and carrying her to the bedroom.

\---

"So, I wanted to try something," Kara murmurs against Lena's ear from where she is, stark naked and pressed against her back, slipping her fingers through Lena's wetness.

Lena hums in acknowledgment, trying to keep herself propped up on shaky arms and knees, head fuzzy as she rubs her aching clit along the length of Kara's fingers.

"I- I brought something this time, a toy. I've been wanting to use it on you, with you, for a while now, if that's okay?"

It takes Lena a moment to process that, but when she does, she stills.

"Oh."

"Um, we don't have to! I just thought it'd be nice, is all." Kara's embarrassment is giving the end of her sentences an upward tilt. "Sorry, I can just keep doing what I'm doing? We don't have to use toys."

"I want that."

"...What?"

"I want to try whatever it is you brought with you."

"Oh. _Oh_." Kara lets out a nervous breath. "Oh, cool!"

She flops to the edge of the bed, reaches for her bag, and pulls out a strap-on. A dark blue, galaxy-themed strapless strap-on.

"Let me just, put this in," Kara says, and unceremoniously slips the shorter, bulb end of the strap-on into herself. She lets out a shaky breath of a moan as she adjusts to it and Lena swallows hard, hips twitching.

She wants it. She wants Kara to fuck her with her galaxy strap-on. She wants to feel Kara pounding into her until she comes so hard she can't think. So she whines, wiggles her ass enticingly to get Kara to hurry up and fuck her already.

"Oh, _Rao_ ," Kara says breathlessly as she scoots up behind her, petting a hand down her back, eyes fixed on her dripping cunt. "You want it?"

" _Yes._ "

"Okay." And then Kara's taking the strap in her hand and spreading her and pushing in and bottoming out and, _fuck--_

It's, even better than she imagined. Kara is pressed to her back, gently rocking her hips where she's buried all the way inside Lena, pretty moans tumbling out of her mouth as the other end of the strap-on rubs inside of her.

Kara slowly draws her hips back and the drag of the strap is _so good_ , Lena can't-- Lena's not gonna last long.

"You know," Kara mumbles against her neck, "I've thought about this. A lot."

Lena can barely focus on her words. It feels like all she can think about is how _good_ Kara feels fucking into her with the strap-on.

"Did you know I could hear you?

Lena has no idea what she means, gasps out a breathy, _What?_ that melts into a moan when the strap-on bottoms out again.

"After- after I left that night I got on my knees for you."

" _God_ ," Lena breathes.

"Did you know that I came back every night for a month because I wanted to apologize for not doing so the night I left?" Kara draws her hips back. "I came by one night and you were-- I heard-- you were breathing hard and your heartbeat was elevated and I was so _worried_ I almost broke in and then you- you let out this moan and I think I died."

She pushes her hips forward as fast as molasses, the strap-on filling Lena so _fucking_ _slowly_ she wants to cry.

"So did you know? Did you know I could hear you touching yourself?" Kara bottoms out again and Lena lets out a ragged whine.

" _Fuck_ ," Lena moans.

"Is that a yes?"

" _Kara--_ "

"I need to know. I need to know if you knew I could hear you, if you were making yourself come knowing that I could hear everything and wanted to be the one making you sound like that."

" _Kara, god, fuck, I can't--_ "

Kara stops moving, pulls out to Lena's absolute horror and dismay, snakes a hand down and just barely presses on her clit. "Answer the question, baby."

" _Yes, okay? Fuck. Yes, I knew._ _Pleasedon'tstop, god--_ "

"Thank you, Lena." Kara's voice is thick. She runs a hand tenderly down her back again and then snaps her hips forward, plunging the strap back into her. Then she sets a punishing pace, the front of her thighs slapping against the back of Lena's with every thrust.

It's exactly what Lena wanted and more. Kara gets her hands on her ass and spreads her and it's, she feels so exposed and so hot with Kara fucking into her from behind.

"Rao," Kara murmurs, "you're so beautiful like this."

Lena shivers and moans and clenches hard around silicone, the praise making white-hot pleasure drip down her spine.

"You're taking it so well. You always take me so well."

_Oh god--_

"Wanna make you come so badly." Kara's starting to slur her words, hips losing their rhythm ever so slightly as she moans and slips her hand back down to start rubbing tight circles over Lena's clit and _shit--_

"Wanna see you come like this, spread and pretty and wet."

Lena _can't--_

"Wanna hear you make those pretty noises for me."

Lena jerks as she comes, greedily backing into Kara to take the strap-on as deep as it'll go with breathy whimpers catching in her throat.

Kara continues bucking into her as Lena comes, chasing her own orgasm. She curls herself around Lena, wraps one arm around her waist and grabs the base of her neck with the other to pull her back against herself as she thrusts.

She comes after a couple more pumps of her hips and the sound of her whimpers throws Lena into another sympathetic orgasm that has her groaning into the mattress.

" _God,_ " she says, voice muffled by the bed, "Kara. I think you just fucked my brains out."

Kara shudders against her, half laugh half aftershock. "To be honest, I think I just fucked my own brains out."

Lena can't help the full-body reaction she has to that, she clenches hard around the strap-on still buried inside her and moans weakly. "Kara Danvers, did you just say 'fuck'? Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Kara giggles. "Hey, this is bedroom Kara. She's allowed to say 'fuck' when she's got her strap inside a beautiful woman."

Lena shivers and moans again. "Kara, darling, you need to stop saying it because it's incredibly hot and I can't go another round."

Kara stills. "You like it that much?"

" _Yeah_."

"Huh," she carefully pulls out of Lena, strokes a gentle hand down the side of her thigh before pulling the strap out of herself and dropping it on her bag to clean later. "I'll… keep that in mind for the future."

Lena can't help smiling as she flips over and makes herself comfortable on the bed. "Future, huh?"

Kara plops down next to her, and grins widely, holding out her arms for Lena to snuggle into.

"Yep!" she says brightly. "I'm so in love with you, Lena Luthor. You're not getting rid of me anytime soon. I'm in it for the long run."

Lena nuzzles her face into the crook of Kara's neck with a contented hum, breathes her in, savors the feeling of holding her and being held, adores knowing her (all of her) and being known.

No more lies.

"I love you too, darling."


End file.
